


All Night Long

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Knifeplay, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Life is a highway – I wanna ride it all night long<br/>Kink: wax play</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut). If anyone is interested in reading more let me know.

Sam didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. His older brother stripped and tied spread across the bed, trustingly waiting to see what he was going to do. How did this most curious situation come to occur? Sam had finally gotten fed up with his brother sleeping with every hussy who chose to catch his eye. After listening to his brother boast about the previous night’s escapades and once again encouraging Sammy to go out and get laid, Sam had decided to finally take action. As they drove down the highway, he planned what he was going to do when they got to the latest motel.Checking in and getting their room keys, they proceeded down the hall to the door. Entering and dropping their luggage in, Dean started to turn towards Sam to call dibs for first shower, only to find himself slammed face first into the closed door. Using a combination of greater height and body weight as well as the element of surprise, Sam manage to tie Dean’s hand behind his back despite his brother’s resistance.

Suddenly going still, Dean worriedly whispered “Christo”.

Laughing Sam purred into his ear, “I am not possessed Dean. I have just decided to finally show you who you belong to.” Not wanting to talk further, and knowing his brother would continue to object if he did not maintain control of the situation, he flipped Dean around and kissed him deeply. Delving into his mouth and exploring thoroughly, he reluctantly pulled away when oxygen became an issue. Only to meet his brother’s lust filled eyes and still open mouth. Shivering with arousal, Sam reached for Dean’s mouth again, backing him towards the bed as he did so. Pushing him down, he pinned him to the mattress, reaching around to untie his hands and retie them to the headboard.

He looked down greedily at the sight below him, before pulling out his pocket knife. Flipping the blade out, he ignored Dean’s dry swallow and began to carefully cut his brother’s shirt off. Running that flat end of the blade along the now bare skin, Sam followed the cool metal with his tongue, licking and biting at the older man’s smooth skin. Smirking slightly at his brother’s moan, he continued his way down to cut through Dean’s jeans and boxers, before tying his ankles to the bed with the tattered remains. Pulling a silk scarf out of his bag, he wrapped it around Dean’s eyes, then stepped back to look his fill.

Ignoring his brother’s demands for more, he got out the last of his supplies purchased at a rest stop earlier. Setting the candles on a dresser, he lit them with a lighter. Picking one up, Sam once again approached the bed.

“Dean” he called out, “You trust me, right?”

Ending his struggles, Dean replied hoarsely “Of course”

Smiling Sam told him “Relax”. Bending down he pulled his brother into a hard kiss. Then carefully dripped wax along Dean’s chest. Letting the wax cool, he straddled his brother’s hips and leaned forward to blow at the hot skin, before running his teeth along the hardened wax. Shifting and rolling Dean onto his stomach, he continued to poor wax down his brother’s back. Watching rivulets form on Dean’s smooth skin, he listened to the older man’s forced out whimpers. Massaging his brother’s now marked skin, he turned him back onto his back.

Grabbing the lube, Sam carefully reached back and stretched himself. Reaching up to pull off the blindfold, he positioned himself over his brother’s cock. Slowly sliding himself down, he kept his eyes on Dean’s the whole time. Bottoming out, he leaned forward to whisper, “I am going to ride you all night long”.


End file.
